Untitledany sugestions?
by Killer Angel from Hell
Summary: Usagi finds her little sister?From the past?!
1. Dreams of the Past

disclaimer:I do not own pokemon,DBZ or Sailor moon they belong to some rich  
company I have some new character's of my own...Also just to tell you I _hate_  
Mamo-baka! He is a playboy and always will be...and just because Sincerity was  
bethroved to Endy-baka dose _not_ mean Usa-chan has to be with him now!  
Besides he must have cheated on her in the past to!It _MUST_ have been Berel....  
anyway let's start the chapter! ^-^  
  
  
Chapter #1  
  
"Sincerity!" called a young girl with short brown hair and blond hi-lights with the eyes of a silver wolf.  
She was wearing a sleeve-less silver dress and she had a pure white tail wraped around her  
waist also she had VERY sharp pointed teeth.The young girl looked about 13 years old was   
getting fed up about finding her sister flew up into the air looking for her sister Sincerity.  
In a minute or two she came upon her sister's fiannce Endimonton kissing the princess of  
Mars.Flying closer to them she heard their conversaition."when you and that baka Sincerity  
get married and you are King we shall kill Sincerity..."said the firey princess "Then I shall  
marry you Raye and you shall be Queen of the Silver Alliance" finished the greedy Earth  
prince. 'not if _I_ have anything to do with it!' thought princess Selene baring her fangs.  
"What about princess Selene? Should we kill her to?"asked princess Raye "yes we shall kill  
her also. I have Queen Berel all set to attack the moon in two Hours" replied Endimonton  
"How dare you plan to attack the moon and kill my sister!"shouted a very angry princess  
Selene "ah! the moon brat is here lets just kill her now!" said Endimonton as he took out a  
rose made of pure silver to kill vampires. Selene backed away a little bit she did not know  
how to counter attack silver yet!She was only thirteen years old!Endimonton took aim and  
threw the rose straight through her heart.The rose was stuck in the tree right behind Selene  
Coverd in her sparkling silver blood.With her last breath Selene let out a soul shattering  
scream that everyone in the Moon kindom could hear.When Sincerity heard her sisters  
scream of death she grabbed a sword and plunged it into her own heart and she died there  
and then on her little sisters day of murder.  
  
  
  
****AUTOR'S NOTES!**********  
So? Do you like my story?I need at least *1* review to add a chapter..poor Selene!*snif*  
  
  
-Killer Angel from Hell ^-~v 


	2. Secret's Revealed to the Family

disclaimer:I do not own pokemon,DBZ or Sailor moon they belong to some rich  
company I have some new character's of my own...Also just to tell you I _hate_  
Mamo-baka! He is a playboy and always will be...and just because Sincerity was  
bethroved to Endy-baka dose _not_ mean Usa-chan has to be with him now!  
Besides he must have cheated on her in the past to!It _MUST_ have been Berel....  
anyway let's start the chapter! ^-^  
  
  
Chapter #2  
  
Usagi woke with a start.'That dream was so real' she thought to herself She looked at Luna,she was   
still sleeping.Usagi had promised herself that today she would show everyone the real her.They would now  
understand her eating habits because she was a sayn-jin she wished her tail to appear.Yes today she would also  
tell her family the truth and go back to her own timeline.Maybe everyone would give her some respect now.  
She walked downstairs and started to make breakfast."mmmmmm!Whats that smell?"asked Ellen Tuskino  
as she walked down the stairs."Honey?Ken?Did you cook for me?"she also asked.But she was surprised at who she  
found."Usa-chan!Since when do you know how to cook?"could be heard through out the house  
Ken and Sammy Tuskino ran downstairs to see what all the comotion was about "Usagi?cooking?now this I _have_  
to see?"shouted Sammy as he dashed down the rest of the stairs."Mom,Dad,Sammy I have something to tell you"  
staited Usagi "you arn't pregnent are you?"moaned her over protective father Ken.  
"No I am not pregnent Dad.But I have something much more important to tell you and maybe I might get more respect  
from Sammy"said Usagi "yes?what is it Honey?"Ellen softly said "you might not belive me but I am Sailor Moon"  
Usagi staited clearly."No way you could be Sailor Moon Meatball Head!"said Sammy still stubborn as ever.  
"fine you want proof! I'll give you proof! MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!!!"Usagi yelled. In a light show  
and flurries of feathers and stars Sailor Moon stood in front of them instead of Usagi Tuskino who they thought they  
knew so well."now do you belive me?"she asked softly"Sailor Moon!"Sammy shouted and threw his arms around her  
grasping her in a hug "oh my"Ellen said just before she fainted into her husbands arms."you have a lot of explaining to  
do"her father staited"yes yes..I know"Usa said before transforming into her regular self. So Usagi transfered all her  
thoughts from the silver millenium,her fights from the Negaverse to Chaos,also her dream from that morning.When she  
was done she was greeted by hugs from all of her family members,they where all saying sorry and thank you.  
"Mom ,Dad,Sammy If I am ever gone for a very long time do not worry and I also want to say I am going to become neo-  
queen Sincerity very soon...also do you remember Chibi-usa?she's my daughter from the future.."Usa said  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"shouted Ken   
"I'm an uncle?"asked Sammy _very_ wide eyed "I think I am a _little_ young to be a grandparent.."Ellen said  
"umm..also there's this _tiny_ little secret that I haven't even told the Senshi...I'm not humon.not even close to it!  
I'm a Lunarian an Say-jiin.."Usagi told them while un-wrappin her silver tail.As they all fainted she had an overly large  
sweatdrop running down the back of her head "ummmm...opps?"she said  
  
  
  
  
*******************AUTHOR'S********NOTES**************************************  
  
Hi minna!how do you like it so far?remeber this is a DBZ,Sailor Moon and Pokemon crossover! 


	3. Betrayal and Rage

(Computer Screen turns on an you can see Killer Angel from Hell looking at the camera smiling)  
  
Disclaimer:*sighs* nope, I don't own any of them, I only own my OC Selene.  
  
A.N.: I'm back!! ^^v  
  
Audience: *surround the authoress holding burning torches and carrying pitchforks, all are glaring*  
  
*sweatdrops* ehehehe...I can explain!  
  
I...uh...HE HELD ME HOSTAGE! *points at Mamo-baka*  
  
Audience: *turn glare at the earth prince, who just stands there stupidly*  
  
Mamo-baka: ehehe..*looks around nervously*  
  
Random Audience Member: CHARGE! *chases the baka off screen*  
  
KAfH: *Mamo-baka's girlish screams can be heard in the background* ^^; ehehehehe... Sorry about the big delay, but here's the chappie! *walks off screen with an evil look on her face*  
  
Mamo-baka: *off screen* NO!!! NOT THAT!!! ANYTHING BUT THA-  
  
(End Transmission...)  
  
------------  
  
Later that day Usagi was walking towards the Cherry hill temple[1] where a scout meeting was taking place. Usagi sighed, thinking for a way to tell the scouts her secret. 'Aw man... How am I going to tell them? "Oh hi minna, Guess what? I'm from an alien race that has the power to destroy the world"? HELL NO!' The blonde bunny thought to her self with a frown, her tail twitching in it's spot around her waist. Usagi stopped in front of the temple entrance and was bending down to remove her shoes[2], when she heard something from behind the door. She leaned in closer to hear better, and what she did hear shocked her.  
  
~~~~~Inside the temple~~~~~~  
  
The inners were all huddled into a circle discussing 'business' matters. "She's such a fat retard!" Raye said completely pissed off. "I wish there was a way to get rid of her..." Minako muttered, grinning when she saw the others nod. "So today's the day we take action?" Makato asked the small blue haired teen beside her. "I think that you are correct Mako-chan, It is about time to get rid of that poor excuse of a hime!" Ami replied, spitting the word 'hime' out like it was venom. The only male[3] of the group looked pleased at the inner senshi with a grin he told them his plan, "We'll wait until she becomes the queen, then we'll...dispose of her..." He said, his grin widening when he saw the others nod in approval.  
  
~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was mad. Wait scratch that, She was PISSED.'How could those baka inners be so easily sided against me?!' She thought clenching her small hands into tight fists, her nails making small cresent moons into her palms. 'I can't belive them...' She thought, by now she was so far in her rage that she didn't see the golden light surrounding her. The temple's door flew off from the massive power as Usagi screamed and her power level went off the charts.  
  
~~~~~Time gates~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto was watching the scene from her post, letting a small smirk grace her lips as the inners finally revealed their secret. 'I think that it's about time that I collect the chibi-hime[4]...'She thought as she walked up to an old locked door that was covered with cobwebs from it's lack of use. Pluto chanted a quick spell and held the end of her staff to the locked handle of the door. The whole door lightly glowed a dark green colour and opened slowly to reveal...  
  
-----------------  
  
HAHAHAHA!! I DID A CLIFFY! (Not a very good one mind you...v_v;;;)  
  
[1] Can anybody tell me the japanese name of the temple? I keep on forgeting it...  
  
[2] In japan it's a custom to take off ones shoes before entering a home, I'm not sure if it counts for temples, but hey it's my story, I'll do what I want.  
  
[3] If he could be called a male, I honestly think he got a sex-change of something. So now i personaly refer to mamo-baka as an it.^^;  
  
[4] No, Pluto dosen't mean Chibiusa.  
  
P.S.:While you're waiting for the next chappie check out my other stories in my other account!   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=197331  
  
P.P.S: Please R/R!!!  
  
Rouga: *pops outta no-where* OR ELSE! *glares*  
  
KAfH: Rouga! No killing the readers!! o.O;;  
  
TBC... 


End file.
